moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Concerning the Ten Virtues: I do not believe this page should be deleted. Yes it was created by Rengshaw, however page content shouldn't be deleted because we don't like the author. The only person that should be asking for his page content to be deleted is him. Aretain King (talk) 22:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Knights (Stormwind) Hey! So while you most ertainly have the right to remove what content you don't wish to have on this wiki, I would like to request you don't outright delte the page. Remove your content, by all means, but at least leave it there so I can renew it. Much appreicated! You want it, write it yourself.Arathorstories (talk) 07:39, August 23, 2015 (UTC) And so I shall! Drudgeboat-class Again, sorry for this but, I don't see why the Drudgeboat-class ship needs to be deleted. I'm pretty sure that's a canon ship class... The ship itself exists in canon, the name is fanon.Vannesira Smith (talk) 07:36, August 23, 2015 (UTC) You want it, write it yourself. Arathorstories (talk) 07:39, August 23, 2015 (UTC) How wonderfully passive aggressive of you Perrington (talk) 08:37, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't call it passive aggressive. It's regular aggressive. Let me blunt: If you support this wiki's change of policy, and you want something I wrote to stay, too bad. You'll have to write it yourself after it's deleted so that people can't dig through the page history to see what I put down. Arathorstories (talk) 08:43, August 23, 2015 (UTC) You realize that people can simply go to the new wiki and see what you put down, since you're transferring everything you had here over there right? And since that wiki isn't private, you're doing nothing but acting like a child for the sake of it. The admins have declared that you have the right to request that your pages be deleted. That much is clear, but you don't have the right to be overly aggressive to wiki users who point out that the page itself should stay, even if your content does not. You're being a tool, cut the drama and act like an adult for once. Aretain King (talk) 09:14, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ^ I do agree with Aretain. Not fully on the tool, as you -do- have the right to delete your own content, but as he noted, it is a canon page, so there's little sense deleting it. A simple re name would do the trick.Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 09:16, August 23, 2015 (UTC) How about we leave it to the admins to decide? As for you, Aretain, how about you go mind your own business? Arathorstories (talk) 09:21, August 23, 2015 (UTC) If it wasn't clear from my blog post last night, the deletion of pages that have shared content on them is my business. You are the only person acting like this Arathor, the only person. Everyone else who has requested page deletions has had their pages removed without incident, and without creating a spectacle. You don't seem to be happy with just deleting your pages, you want to turn this into a drama circus, which you have managed to do, so well done. You've shown everyone just how childish you can be, so I hope you're proud of yourself. Maybe you should follow the example set by your betters and request that Aeliren delete your pages quickly and quietly, to avoid problems in the future. Aretain King (talk) 09:27, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Aretain, I'm perfectly happy having them deleted quietly. The only distinction between me and others is that I have people - yourself included, with your ridiculous spiel yesterday - whining that I want my content deleted as I go through it. If you want to complain about a drama circus, take a look at the people levying complaints and actually creating the spectacle. Arathorstories (talk) 09:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) If you're perfectly happy to have them deleted quietly, then do that instead. The blog post I made yesterday only exists because I saw you mass deleting content, content that I felt should have stayed so that other people who did use it, could continue to do so. Notice how there have been no complaints about Rennali deleting her content? Or Madelyne getting her page deleted? There have been countless pages deleted from this wiki and we don't know about them, because it was done quietly by an admin on request. We would not even be having this discussion at all, had you decided to go to an admin directly and have the Drudgeboat page deleted. I imagine if people noticed that the page was gone, removed by an admin, that they wouldn't question it, they'd just accept it and re-create the page with their own content later. And what exactly did Ranets do to earn such a scathing response to his request? If I had raised issue I could have understood, especially concerning the blog post from last night, but Ranets has done nothing to earn such aggression from you, neither has Perrington. If you're angry, direct your anger at the people responsible for why you're angry, don't lash out at people who don't deserve it. Aretain King (talk) 09:41, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Again, I mostly agree with Aretain. I have done nothing to aggravate you except raise my voice in concern for a canon page. This can all be easily avoided with a simple renaming. There. Done. You loose your fanon, and we keep the canon. Sound like a good comprimise? As for the deleting, yes, the admins can decide upon that, though I would rather not draw them in and simply rename the page. What say you, Angry Arathor? Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 09:52, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I reject the notion for the exact reason I already raised. I do not want my content easily accessed through the page history. Additionally, just renaming it is unacceptable - I wrote it, I want it gone. You want it, rewrite it. When a page is 100% my writing, I have the right to see it deleted even if it's on a canon subject. As for why I'm 'angry'? It's actually very simple. Every one of you who voices support for the new policy is, in the doing, also voicing support for homophobes, racists, sexists, and a whole litany of other unpleasant types. I feel no compunction to play nice or be courteous with you as a result. Arathorstories (talk) 09:56, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, two things: One: I understand that its your content but like...seriously? The history? Everyone knows you've been on here for a very long time, he'll you're #3 on the leadership board. Second: Excuse me?! When have I supported homophobia? I don't remember supporting it when I punch my homophobe of a father when he nearly kicked me out for being bisexual! Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 10:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) So because I don't like the idea of an easily abusable policy, inflicting penalties which can be easily subverted by a simple IP change, I support racists, homophobes, sexists and all other unpleasant types do I? That's a gross generalization and you know it. I for one DO NOT support any of those types. Do you think Rennali would still consider me a friend if I did? Given her history with Stromheart and those unsavory types? Are you really that blinded by your hatred? I didn't support the policy because it was easy to abuse and the punishments could be cast aside in under 5 minutes. I said to Rennali today in a skype call, that I was looking forward to seeing how the policy was being reworded, which Berenal stated that it was. I would have liked to have seen a more open discussion between the wiki admins and the wiki users, so that we could all come to an agreement about the policy, rather than have it dictated to us. Keep your gross generalizations where they belong. In your own head or on tumblr, thanks. Aretain King (talk) 10:05, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, really, Ranets. As for that? If you don't want me to consider you to be supporting homophobia and racism, you shouldn't throw your support behind a policy that invites homophobes, racists, and sexists to be free and accepted members of a community. So long as you are, that's what I will consider you to be doing. As for you, Aretain, I honestly don't care why Rennali is a friend of yours. Your opposition is your opposition, and I will choose to view it as I wish. Now, if you wish to avoid a 'drama circus' as you said, let's leave the matter for the admins. Arathorstories (talk) 10:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) If I recall correctly, all the policy is doing is limiting the WIKI Admins power to the Wiki singularity. It's doing nothing to invite homophobes in. I also seem to recLl that the whe reason it was changed was because the majority of the POPULACE disagreed with the original proposal. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 10:15, August 23, 2015 (UTC) It invites them in by making this a place they can, without being held accountable to their actions, post freely. The policy now means that - if I were so inclined - I could go and post on the forums, in-game, and in public skypes etc that all homosexuals should be killed and the admins would not be permitted to bar me from using the project. That is the policy you support. I also don't care if the majority - and I sincerely doubt it was, as opposed to a vocal minority - of the userbase objected. What is right is not always popular. Arathorstories (talk) 10:19, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Realistically, the actions one does outside of the wiki is their business. So long as that person does not bring that Behavior into the wiki, he or she still holds the exact same right to publish their content as everyone else. People might not like it, but he still has the right. Just like for example, Rhalit made the Totenkopf. People didn't like it, but that didn't mean he didn't gave the right to publish the page. Of course it was scaled down to fit policies as monitored by the former administrators of the wiki. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 10:25, August 23, 2015 (UTC) And I'd also like to truthfully why you were being so aggressive towards me initially. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 10:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it is their business. But that does not mean that they cannot or should not be judged based on what they do, Ranets. The attitude is essentially 'it's okay to be bigoted, just don't do it in my house'. I reject that, and so should you. There is also a serious difference between Rhalitra's creation of a work of fiction (as offensive as it was, particularly to me as a mason) and permitting someone who uses actual hate speech OOC on an ongoing basis. If you cannot see that difference, you have a serious lack of perspective. Why was I being aggressivee? I've told you already. By supporting the current policy, you align yourself with homophobes, sexists, racists, and other bigots. As such, I feel no compunction or obligation to be nice. Arathorstories (talk) 10:29, August 23, 2015 (UT You can have a bigoted neighbour in your street. So long as they don't yell slurs of the like at you, they have the freedom to go about their business. Same here. Bigots have (Sadly) the right to be here. So long as they don't make any bad actions on the wiki, they can stay. Just like everyone else. Why are you being angry? That's what I'm trying to find out. "How wonderfully passive aggressive of you - Perrington I wouldn't call it passive aggressive. It's regular aggressive." __ Actually, Ranets, they enjoy no rights of access other than those given to them by the administration because this is a privately operated venue. It is the decision to give them that right that I object to and am pulling my content over. Your policy is, again, "it's okay if someone is yelling 'die die!' in the next house - you'll still have them over for lunch so long as they don't say it in YOUR house. It's a stance I cannot respect. I have told you repeatedly, in certain terms, why I am angry. Do not ask again. Arathorstories (talk) 10:43, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Righto. Well because this is evidently going nowhere, I'm going to leave it till an Admin tends to this. Sadly, I'd rather have not made such drama but I had to speak up. In the end, this was about a canon page. Not the policy. Truth be told, I couldn't care less about policy changes. If somebody breaks a rule, they get punished for it. Just like it always has been the case. I will leave with this; If you take down another canon page, I -will- Inquire about it. Screw your fanon, do what you like with it, but the canon will stay. Inquire all you like. The pages I am having removed are pages that are either completely, or predominantly (read 90%) my work. Canon or not, I wrote them - and I can request they be removed whether you like it or not. Arathorstories (talk) 10:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) You may have wrote them, but that doesnt hide the fact that it's a canon page. A WoWWiki writer may quit from WoWWiki, but he doesn't remove his content does he? In most cases, no. He just leaves it and no longer maintains the page. This is not WoWWiki. It is this wiki's policy that I have the right to remove my content. That includes pages of broad utility and canonicity. You are welcome to recreate them in your own words after I have, provided you do not copy me or repost my work. Arathorstories (talk) 11:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) No it's not, but it's the same content. Why would I plagiarise? I may respect your former work, but I'm not that stupid. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 11:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Frankly, given your inability to actually understand what the current policy means and your strange belief that because a subject is canon I do not have the right to request my work be deleted, I don't know what to expect of you.Arathorstories (talk) 11:09, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Continued Deletions Arathor, if you would please refrain from deleting additional content for now that would be great. I do not contest your authority over the page content, I do not contest your authority to want the page deleted. That is your choice, and the admins have backed up your position. However you are spamming the 'recent activity' page with all these deletions. Please speak to an admin and ask that they delete your pages, so that it is done silently and doesn't flood the log, thank you. Other wiki users have done this without raising issue, I respectfully request you do the same. Aretain King (talk) 11:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) If an admin requests I do so, I will. Until that time, I will continue as I have been doing as I have every right to remove my content in a manner I see fit.Arathorstories (talk) 11:09, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Avalon Chambers Really not sure why this page was made as a candidate for deletion.